


Just the Two of us

by Monochromerain



Category: Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromerain/pseuds/Monochromerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Sigma used the transporter and now it's just the two of them. Spoilers for Zero Time Dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of us

“Phi! PHI! Tell me you’re safe. Answer me! ” Sigma yelled as he searched the place for any sign of the dyed-white hair girl.  
“Sigma, I’m not really sure, but I think we’re in another history.” Diana said quietly, just as they both entered a room that closed shut behind them. They needed to seek a way out.  
Sigma slowly understood the reality of their situation. The history they were in was probably no better than the history they had just come from. Back then it was just Sigma and Diana locked in the complex, most likely to never see the light of day again. “Alright, let’s look around.”  
Diana watched as Sigma inspected the lockers in what appeared to be a locker room. Was it just going to be the two of them on this plane of existence? Is Sigma all that Diana has left to hold onto? She gulped and helped him look at the contents in the lockers. She put on her thinking cap and got into the puzzle to try to take her mind off things.  
Sigma was glad he had someone as smart as Diana with him still. God knows he wouldn’t have been able to figure out any of those other rooms without her help. Now especially with Phi gone, he couldn’t have imagined how he would fare if he had been completely alone. His chest ached at her loss. But he was hopeful that in the right history she was well.  
They were getting through the puzzle pretty fast. They had successfully drained the murky water and got the light panel to somewhat work, albeit it only worked on one side of the room at a time.  
When Sigma looked back at Diana she was already cracking the code on the last locker.  
“Ohh I got Lucky!” she said with a happy tone.  
“Luck?” sigma said doubtfully.  
“Haha, okay you caught me.” She pointed at the open drain on the floor. The number order for the lock was written there.  
When Sigma looked back at her his heart caught in his chest. Her smile struck him in a new way that hadn’t happened before. Her red hair shined more than ever before. Her voice was heavenly. Her smiling face was angelic. It was astonishing that she could still be her cheerful self, even after everything they had just went through. It’s amazing enough that she’s been like that since this cruel game has started. And while Phi was always so cynical too…  
“Look, a key! I bet we can get to that closed shower now.”  
“Yeah, let’s try it.” He said absentmindedly.  
Diana took out the hose from the closed shower. “Let’s make sure there’s nothing in else in here that we need.”  
“Yeah, you never know with Zero.”  
The two climbed in and closed the door.  
“This room is pretty small,” Sigma said.  
“Y-Yeah. It looks like its completely sealed shut.” Being in such an enclosed space with Sigma so suddenly made her heart race. She tried not to look at him but forced herself to. “I- I think-” She looked into Sigma’s eyes that were looking at her. She glanced at his nicely muscled arms that were close to his sides, he was careful not to touch her. “I think we should get out.” She was able to say.  
Sigma looked down at the girl so close to him. Her eyes captivated him. They were soft, gentle, kind eyes. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her from evils like Zero. “Y-Yeah.” He agreed.  
Re-focusing on the task they were finally able to get the music box to turn on. “la lalala la” Diana cheerfully sang in tune.  
“Diana, sorry to interrupt but it looks like a drawer opened.”  
“Wow my singing opened it!”  
“Uh, yeah sure it did.” He didn’t have the heart to tell her otherwise. How could he? She was just so happy and just too pure for the world. That urge to protect her grew even more.  
“Fill the room with water?” Dianna read on the note, confusedly.  
KASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!  
The only working shower faucet burst open and water started to slowly pour into the room.  
“Quickly, we need to move!” Sigma took Diana’s hand and guided her quickly toward the closed shower and closed it behind them. The room quickly filled with water and Diana instinctively put her arms around Sigma. The room beyond the glass was filling up, then the glass separating the two from the water-filled room cracked. Diana closed her eyes and braced herself for the worse, clutching Sigma tighter. It made her feel safe.  
Sigma instinctively put his arms around Diana, wanting to protect her. He watched the water level go down until the room was no longer submerged. “Diana, we’re-” Sigma looked down to see a pair of watery eyes look up at him. “I- I think we’re good to go now.”  
“O-Oh!” she quickly untangled from him. “I’m sorry about that.” She looked away from him, hoping he didn’t see how red her face must have been. He felt so nice. She couldn’t get the thought of his nice, muscly arms around her, comforting her.  
“It’s alright. C’mon.” They got out of the shower and inspected the control panel. They had the option to restart the system it looked like. They decided to restart it. The shower they were just in disappeared into the floor and a door behind the shower was revealed. The door was locked.  
“It needs a pass code.” Sigma observed. “An 8 digit one.”  
Diana stared at the lock on this big door. Memories came flooding back to her. “I… I think I know it.”  
“Really? Let’s try it out”  
\-----------TIME TO MAKE A DECISION -----------------  
\--> Select chapter 2 to input the code  
\--> Scroll further down if you do not know the code

“Ahh, I’m sorry Sigma. I don’t remember…”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be coming soon, seeing as I need to figure out the password to unlock it in the game. I just experienced this part of the story and I couldn’t help myself. Their love is going to blossom in the next chapter, regardless of whatever is beyond the door. Please review and let me know what you think so far! Rate so other Zero Time Dilemma fans can find this as well!


End file.
